El hielo funde
by Danielle-r
Summary: Hermione odia a Draco no confia en él, Draco ni se toma la molestia de pensar en ella, pero ahora no pueden separarse..y si quieren hacerlo, deberan resolver el misterio que les envuelve lo mas pronto posible...pero y si en realidad no quieren resolverlo?
1. Frio

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o nombres de personajes y/o lugares me pertenecen, son propiedad e invención de la ingeniosa J.K.ROWLING.

Hola! me presento, me llamo Danielle, y aquí os dejo esta pequeña historia que ocurre en mi mente y que me gustaría poder desarrollar hasta el final. ya que me cuesta bastante acabar las historias que empiezo ':p Aquí encontrareis no solamente una historia entre dos personajes (Draco y Hermione jeje (perv)) sino que también vivirán aventuras, y, para los amantes del amor rápido en los cual tras el segundo beso los personajes se enamoran, siento decirles que este fic no tiene estas características, no me gusta precipitar las cosas, el amor no surge tras dos besos, el amor aparece poco a poco y en ocasiones ni te das cuenta, hasta que ya no puedes vivir con la persona, pero bueno! Ya veremos si les ocurre esto a nuestros personajes, o…si solo mantienen relaciones…um…especiales! ;)

**El hielo…funde.**

**1.Frio**

Ginny la miró por última vez antes de salir del cuarto, preguntándose cual era la razón por la cual la castaña actuaba de aquella manera tan rara.

Tumbada de lado en aquella cama de la habitación oscura, con su cabeza dulcemente apoyada sobre una de sus manos, Hermione escribía algo en una pequeña libreta.

La sabana de su cama dejaba al descubierto unas finas y suaves piernas enredadas, cubriendo justo lo importante, y dejando entrever un escote, más que pronunciado.

Allí tirada en la cama y todavía escribiendo, se preguntaba porqué la gente había decidido irse justo aquella noche, porque, Dumbledore había insistido en que hoy, y a tales horas, debían marchar los que querían ir a la montaña de Rowlnt. Muchos alumnos accedieron encantados a pesar de las condiciones y el horario, pero Hermione prefería quedarse en su cuarto, en estos tiempos, la magia había dejado de ocupar su mente al cien por cien, y algo mas la preocupaba…

De repente y sin previo aviso en su habitación entró corriendo un chico rubio, alterado, su cabello revoloteaba, su mirada…sus rasgos…completamente serios, y dejaba entrever detrás de unos fríos ojos de cristal, una preocupación creciente. Le costaba respirar.

- ¡Teneis que salir de aq…!-su mirada se posó en la única ocupante de aquel cuarto, medio desnuda bajo las sabanas, dejando entrever una fina piel cristalina, Draco olvido por un segundo el motivo de su irrupción en la torre Griffindor.

Hermione se asustó y cubrió con las sabanas su cuerpo.

-¡Pero que haces aquí Malfoy¡Fueraa!-Hermione estaba furiosa, completamente indignada.¡Que hacia el aquí?-¡Grosero¡Asqueroso male..!

Draco se dirigió hacia ella lo más rápidamente posible, tapándole la boca e intentando que se tranquilizara, Hermione se debatía, hasta que vio que había alguna razón por la cual el chico se comportara de aquella manera. La había arrastrado hasta el suelo, escondiéndose detrás de la cama y con la mirada mas seria que Hermione había visto jamás, Draco observaba la puerta. En silencio, completamente concentrado, pero sin expulsar de él el hecho de que todo aquello no lo hacia con placer, y Hermione lo notaba. No le ponía las manos encima en más de lo que debía, y no la miró ni por un momento.

Se oyeron unos ruidos, las velas del cuarto se apagaron dejando escapar un silbido estridente. El corazón de Hermione se aceleraba sin control, _¿Qué esta pasando?_ Pensó preocupada. Unos ruidos sordos hicieron que Draco la arrastrara mas abajo, agachándose por completo en el suelo, los dos, él cogido a ella, tapándole todavía la boca. Hermione sintió un frió repentino, además del que le producía con sus manos al tocarla…Draco estaba helado, completamente helado, y…la estaba helando a ella, tenia frió muchísimo frío, ahora él había cerrado los ojos, y Hermione se preocupaba cada vez más _¿Qué esta ocurriendo?_

Y de repente, tal como vino,…nada. Hermione miro a Draco sin decir nada, sus ojos castaños brillaban llenos de preguntas, lo veía allí, mirando otra vez hacia la puerta en silencio, serio…demasiado serio para no tratarse de algo grave. ¿Desde cuando Draco tenia esa mirada¿Desde cuando veía más en él que un simple idiota repugnante? No sabía que acababa de hacer él por ella, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera, tenia que agradecérselo.

-¿Qué…?-intento preguntar Hermione lo mas bajo posible.

-Deja los insultos para mas tarde Granger.-La corto él –sígueme, ahora.

Draco empezó a salir sin preocuparse de que Hermione lo siguiera, y se retuvo al no escuchar pasos detrás de él. _Idiota niñata¿Por qué nunca hace lo que le dicen?_

-¡Granger!-grito Draco furioso.

Hermione bajo lo más deprisa posible, tenía el pelo completamente desordenado pero ahora por lo menos llevaba algo de ropa encima.

-¡No podía irme así!-dijo a modo de reproche.

-¡Estúpida! Corre, no te vuelvas a separar de mí.

Pasaron por un pasadizo directamente desde la sala común de Griffindor, Draco pasaba delante, seguro de si mismo.

-No había nadie más en la torre.-dijo medio cortante, medio preguntando.

-No.-respondió solamente Hermione.

Escucharon la gruesa piedra cerrarse tras sus espaldas, y continuaron avanzando en la oscuridad. Hermione había decidido no hacer preguntas hasta encontrarse en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para empezar a soltar gritos y preguntas sobre lo que ocurría.

Tras caminar lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una especie de mazmorra, Malfoy cerró la entrada con varios hechizos e hizo lo mismo con la salida que emplearían entrada la noche.

-Ahora puedes empezar con tus estúpidas preguntas, que únicamente harán que molestarme…-dijo Malfoy, cortante, seco, distante, y con repulsión en la voz.

-¡Qué ha pasado exactamente¡Porque…porque estamos aquí¿Qué esta ocurriendo¡Contesta!-dijo Hermione sin hacer caso del comentario anterior del chico. Draco desvió su mirada para clavar sus fríos ojos llenos de desprecio en ella.

-Esta pasando estúpida sabelotodo, que te acabo de salvar el pellejo ¿me oyes? Acabo de hacer lo que ninguno de tus dos amiguitos ha querido hacer...-dijo tranquilamente.- Han entrado mortifagos en el castillo-dijo mientras se sentaba despacio pasándose una mano por el cabello-llevaron a dos dementotes con ellos, y como yo no me pensaba ir para Rowlnt a aguantaros a vosotros y al viejete, me quede en la biblioteca…y fue cuando escuche unos ruidos raros, justo después aparecieron dos alumnas heridas…me dijeron qué había pasado, y que quedaba gente en tu torre. Por un momento consideré la opción de dejaros allí…-dijo divertido dibujando una sonrisa en su cara, y mirando directamente a Hermione.-Pero la opción era demasiado tentadora-reflexionó en un tono triste.

Hermione se había quedado allí, de pie asimilando las palabras que Malfoy estaba pronunciando. _Se han ido a Rowlnt…dejando el castillo sin protección…han entrado los dementotes y los mortifagos y y… ¡un momento Hermione! No…no puede ser…Dumbledore tiene que haber dejado alguien al mando mientras el no esta! Alguien que pueda asegurar la protección de los pocos alumnos que quedan!_

_Si! Eso es…debemos ir a pedir ayuda._

-Malfoy, debemos ir al despacho del director.

El la miro divertido, como si acabara de contar un chiste.

-Escuchas algo mas que a ti misma cuando la gente habla? **No **podemos subir allí arriba, y si piensas ir a ver a quien dejo Dumbledore al mando, me temo que te llevaras una desilusión, los mortifagos llegaron antes.

-¿Qué, pero como lo sabes? Y además! Allá arriba todavía queda gente! Tenemos que ayudarles.

-Me quedo asombrado de lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser…-dijo él mientras la observaba atentamente, Hermione era muy bella, pero a él no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, ni sus ojos cautivadores, ni su dulce nariz, ni sus facciones de niña y mujer a la vez, ni su cuerpo…todo aquello, aunque lo veía mas claro que la propia agua, no le producía absolutamente nada, ella era una estúpida sabelotodo muggle. –No podemos subir…primero porque no pienso arriesgar mi vida, con el supuesto de que _quizás_ queda alguien con vida allí arriba…y segundo porque tenemos que salir lo antes posible de aquí. Si quieres suicidarte adelante, ve allí arriba.

_¿Como puede hablar con tanta frialdad¿como puede ser tan asquerosamente egoísta¡Subir¡Pues claro que voy a subir! con o sin su ayuda, pienso ir a rescatar a los demás._

-Eres despreciable.-sus palabras golpearon la frialdad de hielo del chico, sorprendiéndolo y divirtiéndolo a la vez.

-Vaya…¿esa es tu manera de agradecerme?

-¡Me largo!-grito exasperada Hermione, dando media vuelta.

-¡Es que eres tonta o qué¿¡No te das cuenta que si subes allí arriba no conseguirás salvar a nadie y morirás?-Draco soltó un bufido y se paseo por el cuarto.-No vas a conseguir ayudar a nadie hazme caso, conozco a los mortifagos.

-¡Por supuesto que los conoces, eres uno de ellos verdad!-Hermione se había dejado llevar por la furia¿Por qué intentaba ayudarla?

Como respuesta obtuvo la más fría mirada que jamás había visto, aquellos ojos de cristal se habían cargado del odio mas intenso.

-¿Y yo soy el despreciable?-él chico saco su varita, Hermione se estremeció, pero únicamente hizo aparecer unos sacos de dormir. Hermione le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, pero él ya no la miraba, y a Hermione le pareció que habría tenido mejor compañía con los mortífagos.-No voy a molestarte más, duerme, dentro de 3 horas te despertare, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, y vas a necesitar fuerzas.-Draco se metió dentro de uno de los sacos que había colocado en la esquina al lado de la salida, y Hermione colocó exasperada, el suyo al otro extremo.

Lo que no sospecho Hermione, fue que…en unos días, se acercaría mucho…mucho más a él…y, de propia voluntad.


	2. Solos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o nombres de personajes y/o lugares me pertenecen, son propiedad e invención de la ingeniosa J.K.ROWLING.

**El hielo…funde.**

**2. Solos…**

Hermione no había logrado dormirse continuando con las miles de preguntas que tenia en la cabeza, pero, poco antes de que tuviesen que irse, había caído en un profundo sueño.

-Hey…Granger, despierta.-Hermione escuchaba en la lejanía estas palabras, al tiempo que una mano, algo fría pasaba suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

Hermione abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaba cansada, no quería irse ahora…pero la realidad la golpeo con fuerza. _Mierda, estoy aquí…sin Harry, sin Ron…sin Ginny, espero que estén bien…_

-Date prisa, no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos…ahora-dijo de modo cortante al ver la duda en los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Hermione no podía creer que se había resignado a seguir a Malfoy, y que había dejado a aquella gete inocente en el castillo, pero al fin y al cabo, sabía que Draco tenía razón…ella no podía hacer nada sola, y como mucho moriría para nada, lo mejor era esperar e ir a pedir ayuda.

El chico se giro, con un ademán hizo desaparecer los sacos y miro a Hermione, seriamente.

-¿Llegara algún día en el que dejes de preguntar?

-Oh, siento invadir su preciosa tranquilidad personal y mental, señorito, pero resulta que… ¡No! No pienso seguirte a donde quiera que vayas calladita y como si nada, no soy tu perro, merezco explicaciones no crees?

-Siento invadir tu mundo de fantasías personal y mental Granger, pero resulta que hay momentos para explicaciones, y momentos en los que prevalece callar para poderlas dar luego.-Draco expuso una sonrisa irónica, que borró al instante. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta de salida, parecía hecha de barro duro, y estaba llena de grietas, pero sin embargo, parecía resistente. Los hechizos hechos unas horas antes se rompieron sin dificultad alguna, y Draco ofreció su mano para ayudar a Hermione a pasar al interior. Esta que decidió tragarse su orgullo y sus insultos, acepto la mano y le siguió. Le vio parar en seco tras unos cuantos pasos, y agacharse para tocar algo, Hermione podía observar lo alto que era, lo mucho que había cambiado, era todo un hombre, seguía siento igual de despreciable si…pero en el fondo tenia algo noble.

-Ponte esto-dijo tendiéndole secamente una capa gruesa.

-¿Para qué¿Y tú?-La mirada de Draco consiguió que Hermione entendiera que, aquel, era uno de los momentos en los que "prevalece callar para poder dar explicaciones luego".

-A partir de aquí deberemos seguir a gachas, ten cuidado con tu cabeza, tapate bien con la capa, y intenta no mantener mucho tiempo las manos tocando el suelo.-Draco dijo todo eso observando el techo con inquietud en la mirada, como si pensara que aquel túnel hecho de piedra tallada, escondía algo.

-Deacuerdo-asintió Hermione con un brillo de determinación en la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy se giraba y la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

Al comenzar a avanzar a Hermione se le hizo muy natural lo que Draco le había ordenado, no tocaba casi el suelo con las manos¡estaba completamente mojado¿_Será porque llueve fuera?_ No lo sabia, pero desde luego quería salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Draco avanzaba ante ella, incansable y regular, de pronto vio que el muchacho había cambiado algo en su forma de avanzar, era como si se hundiese a cada paso en el suelo, y Hermione entendió enseguida porque.

-¡Barro…arena!-exclamó sorprendida y temerosa.

-Tapate bien a partir de ahora¡y evita la arena!- Hermione veía a Draco, el no tenia capa¿entonces, porque ella si¿Para que? En ese momento que coincidió con el que entraban en el túnel de barro, Hermione comenzó a sentir cosas que caían encima de ella, pequeños golpecitos precisos, y sintió un enorme frió.

Draco por su parte llevaba mas tiempo sintiendo aquellas gotas caer sobre él, y completamente mojado, sintiendo que perdía sensibilidad en sus manos, continuaba avanzando._ Rápido…tengo que sacarnos de aquí._

Hacia rato que la capa de Hermione se había puesto a reaccionar transmitiéndole calor para evitar la hipotermia, pero aun así, le costaba avanzar, sus manos estaban al descubierto, y tenía heridas producidas por el roce con las piedras.

A medida que avanzaba Draco sentía el frió clavarse en el, la cavidad se estrechaba y poco a poco iba apareciendo hielo por el suelo y las paredes.

_¡Maldito sitio! Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ahora!_ Draco empezaba a tener los labios azules y temblaba. Hermione notó que algo iba mal en Draco, cada vez le costaba más avanzar, él que tenía el paso seguro desde el principio, empezaba ahora a vacilar.

Llevarían dos horas entre aquel túnel estrecho, cuya única luz provenía de la varita de Draco, cuando este notó una corriente de aire helado rozarle la cara, entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Draco salió a duras penas del túnel que daba directamente en una especie de arboleda al interior del bosque prohibido, caminó, se hallaba ahora en el interior de un enorme árbol. Al exterior era de noche y llovía fuertemente, en el bosque, la oscuridad reinaba totalmente, pero el agua llegaba con menos fuerza.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por una pequeña salida, mostrando un rostro preocupado, se golpeó el costado al intentar salir, Draco la cogió por la cintura, ayudándola a extirparse de aquel agujero infernal.

-Ah!-gimió Hermione al notar las manos heladas que tocaban su cuerpo. Miro al muchacho que la estaba ayudando, y lo vio, completamente empapado, con los labios morados, y el pelo totalmente desordenado, intentando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ayudarla a salir de ahí.-¡Malfoy dios mío! Estas completamente helado…dios…-Hermione estaba extenuada no podía mas, y al ver a Draco en aquellas condiciones se había puesto peor.

-Quéjate más tarde Grang…-le dijo Malfoy medio tosiendo, sin previo aviso cayó al suelo, temblando incontroladamente, Hermione se asusto, de un gesto instintivo, como si hubiera sabido que iba a hacerlo mucho antes de saber que iba a ocurrir, Hermione se quitó la capa y cubrió al chico por completo.

-¡No no no¡No me puedes dejar aquí! No…por favor…no! No…-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que llevaba el chico en el interior del árbol. Hermione frotaba desesperadamente con sus manos el cuerpo del chico para hacerle entrar en calor, y continuo durante lo que le parecieron horas, apoyada sobre él, escuchando llover, rugidos de animales extraños, y mirando al chico que tenia en sus brazos; ya no tenia la arreglada prestancia de siempre, ni esa mirada tan segura y penetrante, ahora yacía inconsciente, en el suelo, completamente mojado temblando como una hoja, con un aire de niño inocente, completamente morado…-por favor…-susurro mientras cayó dormida sobre él.


	3. Comienzo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o nombres de personajes y/o lugares me pertenecen, son propiedad e invención de la ingeniosa J.K.ROWLING.

Hola! Bueno perdón por no haber actualizado antes, ya que los caps de antes no están muy claros en cuando a eventos, sorry jeje xD

Asi q resuelvo dudas! Weno 1ª duda xD

**Silviota**! muxas gracias! Pues mira, te explico, resulta que (esto ya lo pondre mas adelante, xo como no se cuando ni entre q, te lo explico) se van de "excursión" por asi decirlo, todos los profesores, (menos Snape)…Dumbledore, y los alumnos que quieran a la montaña de Rowlnt, ya explicare como es ese sitio, que pasa allí y porque tantos alumnos van. Bueno si ay alguna cosa mas, solo decirlo! Perdón por las confusiones otra vez!muchos besos!**Y dejen rr!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3. Comienzo**

Durante todo el rato que había estado inconsciente, Draco había sentido sobre su cuerpo (insensible?) el calor de unas manos que frotaban enérgicamente para hacerle entrar en calor y aun metido en un embrollo de pensamientos, había logrado entrever en medio de un soplo de lucidez, a una Hermione llorosa y suplicante.

Se despertó de repente, como un perro al que le ponen un filete en las narices mientras duerme. Se encontraba acurrucado en el interior del enorme árbol que había visto al salir del túnel, estaba tapado con la misma manta que el le había dado a Hermione, y…un segundo… ¿Qué era ese bulto que notaba encima de el?

-¿Hermione?- pregunto con cierta duda. Nada…la muchacha no se movió.

Debía ser ya de día pues el ambiente silencioso(N/A: todo lo silencioso q puede llegar a ser xD) y oscuro que reinaba por la noche se hallaba ahora dominado por multitud de ruidos de animales extraños, y aunque el bosque seguía en plena oscuridad, se podía percibir perfectamente que al exterior, era de día.

-¡Granger, demonios despierta!-Draco no sabia como hacer, no sabia si debía despertarla a bofetadas o susurrarle que ya era hora. Fuera como fuera la paciencia se le estaba agotando, _¿por quién se toma, por la bella durmiente¡Estamos en plena situación de peligro, y lo único que consigue hacer, es quedarse dormida.¡Maldita!_

Pese a los continuos esfuerzos de Draco, Hermione seguía sin despertarse, este considero por un momento la probabilidad de que estuviese inconsciente, la verdad era que ahora que la miraba mejor, Hermione tenia mal aspecto, estaba fría y pálida, pero seguramente se debía al cansancio, así que decidió tomar medidas. Draco se levantó dejando a Hermione a un lado, y enrollándola en la capa. Recogió su varita del suelo, y la colocó en su túnica, arreglándose el pelo y quitando la suciedad de su ropa, Draco se agachó para coger a Hermione. ¿Por qué había decidido salvarla? Perfectamente podria haberla dejado en aquella torre, y dejar que _aquellos _se encargaran de ella…¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?

Decidió que podía abandonarla cuando quisiera, así que, no había que preocuparse, de ninguna manera se estaba debilitando. Al colocar a la muchacha sobre sus hombros se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las mujeres engañan, _como pesa! Muy bien ¿Y ahora, hacia donde Draco? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mientras en el castillo…mas exactamente en la biblioteca._

Detrás de la sección de pociones, escondida al lado de un libro llamado_ Pociones y su relación con los ositos de peluche,_ temblaba una chica, de unos 15 años de edad, pelo liso y castaño, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Había permanecido allí desde que había escuchado la conversación agitada de unas chicas con un llamado Draco Malfoy, desde entonces, se había quedado completamente paralizada sin saber que hacer, no se había atrevido a pedir ayuda a nadie, todos sus amigos habían ido a Rowlnt¿Por qué demonios no izo caso de lo que le decían¡Tendría que haberse ido ella también!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta que daba paso al enormemente cultivado lugar, se abrió. Con un ruido seco y pasos firmes, la muchacha escuchó a unas personas entrar, serian 3…quizás 4. Nadie hablaba.

-¿Han registrado ya la biblioteca?- un hombre de capa marrón, un corte de pelo un tanto peculiar, y la cara llena de dibujos tribales, acababa de apoyarse en una de las ventanas, sin siquiera mirar a los demás había hablado con un tono lleno desprecio.

-No señor, aun no se ha procedi…- uno de los tres hombres (N/A: He dicho hombres? xD) una de las tres criaturas que se encontraban allí había intentado una maniobra de disculpa…que, claramente, había fracasado.

-Pandilla de inútiles… ¿y _vosotros_ pretendéis encontrar Bahsh?- dijo de manera casi inaudible, seguía mirando fijamente por la ventana, sus ojos de un negro intenso mostraban una determinación implacables, aquel hombre…fuera quien fuese, no dudaría un segundo en matar a quien se interpusiese entre él, y lo que buscaba. –Registrad la biblioteca, si encontráis algo, que sea llevado a las mazmorras. Y…-añadió al ver que las criaturas empezaban a moverse- Ni se os ocurra devorar a nadie, si llega a mí el conocimiento de que alguno de vosotros ha devorado a alguien, no dudéis en que lamentara haber sido creado. En otras palabras, ateneos al plan.

Al oír esas palabras, la chica sintió que aquello se acababa. Necesitaba pensar, rápidamente, escuchaba los pasos aproximarse cada vez, más, aunque la sección de pociones se encontraba alejada, presentía que no lo bastante…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco llevaba soportando el peso de la Granger, demasiado tiempo, además eso le entorpecía, se había dado un golpe en la frente que no cesaba ni un solo momento de gotear fría sangre, y por si fuera poco, tenia la impresión de no haber avanzado nada, debía alejarse de el castillo lo más pronto posible, y del bosque también…sabia que si permanecía allí pronto los encontrarían, y quizás él podía salvarse pero en ningún caso podría salvarla a ella. La deposito en una rama, suavemente, saco su varita, y con un movimiento firme de la mano, izo aparecer una especie de rama verde i gruesa. Se acerco a la cara de Hermione, y resoplando una vez al pensar la cara que pondría cuando se levantaria, rompió la rama. Hermione se levanto de golpe, sin respiración con los ojos salidos de las orbitas, y la boca abierta. Tenia la cara completamente mojada, por un especie de liquido rosa, Draco no podía contener la risa, y se apartó un poco de la chica…el olor era nauseabundo!

-¡Pero que!-gritó Hermione en un intento de deshacerse del especie de liquido gelatinoso. Parecía muy enfadada y miraba a Draco con rabia.- Es que no hay mejor manera de despertarme! Asqueroso! Y cuando pienso que ayer…durante toda la noche…¡Sin vergüenza!

-Lo siento, pero eres muy pesada, no puedo llevarte todo el rato…no se porque no lo ice antes…debía haberlo pensado.-concluyo este colocando una mano en la barbilla, era muy divertido verla en ese estado.

-¡Basta! Ya no aguanto mas de ti, debería haberme ido desde que entraste en mi habitación.-Hermione se levantó, y con la cara llena de cosa rosa se dispuso a volver al castillo…pero un momento… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Este ya no era el árbol de anoche!-¿Do…donde estamos? Como hemos llegado hasta aquí!

-Vaya, resulta que no sabes tanto…he estado llevándote desde que me e despertado…hará ya cuatro horas, no hemos avanzado mucho, así que deja de sentirte ofuscada por una tontería, ya esta bien de niñeces, si querías morir, haberlo dicho, no habría cargado contigo.

-Esta bien, lo siento…-Hermione dejaba por fin, paso a su inteligencia, olvidando los sentimientos.-¿Puedo saber a donde nos dirigimos? A quién se supone que vamos a pedir ayuda?

-Vamos a Rowlnt.

-A Rowlnt¡Bromeas!-dijo Hermione con el semblante completamente sorprendido.- Estamos a años luz de Rowlnt, no podremos llegar a tiempo!

-Exagerada-dijo Draco entornando los ojos y resoplando.- Iremos a ver a una amiga mía que se aloja en el límite oeste del bosque, ella nos facilitara el transporte.

Hermione prefirió no protestar, no servia de nada, ella no sabia a quien mas pedir ayuda aparte de Dumbledore, y al parecer…Draco tampoco. Y de todos modos, prefería no quedarse mucho rato allí, empezaba a sentir como que había alguien observándolos.

…………………….

-Me muero de hambre…- dijo Hermione que seguía a Draco sin parar desde hacia horas. Este se giró, como si acabaran de insultarle Draco miró a Hermione con cara de decir "Excelentes prioridades Granger…"

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar.

-Cuanto?

-Un rato…

-¿Cuánto rato?

-No lo se, no será mucho

-Pero tengo hambre-dijo Hermione sin dejar de caminar, y mirando al suelo con expresión infantil.

-No puedo hacer nada…

-¡Yo conozco un hechizo!-aventuro esperanzada.-Quizás podrías…

-Por dios! Anda y calla de una vez! Ahora no vas a comer! Y no haré ningún hechizo, es peligroso.

-Si claro…-Hermione pensó en el hechizo que debía de haber hecho para despertarla y se sintió frustrada.-Maldita serpiente…

Una hora después, se pararon en un descampado, Draco decidió que allí pasarían la noche.

-Seguro que podemos pasar la noche aquí…esto me da mala espina ¿sabes?-Hermione no se sentia nada segura en aquel lugar…algo iba a pasarles, todo había sido demasiado tranquilo…tenia miedo.

Draco se giró hacia ella sorprendido.-Bueno, si quieres puedes dormir junto a mi.

Hermione se puso colorada, poco a poco se acercó al muchacho que se alzaba en medio del descampado firme y erguido, estar junto a el, daba mucha mas seguridad que ponerse sola en cualquier parte del bosque. Aunque fuese él, quien tiempo atrás, le daba tanto miedo. Draco sonrió al verla acercarse como un perrito indefenso. Hermione que divisó aquella sonrisa, se paro enfrente de él, y le espetó.

-No creas que va a pasar nada, no te hagas ilusiones, dormiré junto a ti porque me da miedo. Entendido?

-Puedo jurarte que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, quizás estés demasiado obsesionada Granger.-pronunció con una tranquilidad sobrehumana. Un momento después Draco se encontraba acostado sobre una rama que sobresalía del suelo, y acurrucada junto a él, se encontraba Hermione, cuyos pensamientos no dejaban de recordarle que se hayaba junto a Draco, solos, en plena noche, y que, si ocurriese algo, ella no tenia varita, y no podria defenderse. A unos cuantos metros de allí, escondido entre las ramas de un delgado arbol, les observaba un muchacho de enormes ojos verdes.


	4. Entre dos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o nombres de personajes y/o lugares me pertenecen, son propiedad e invención de la ingeniosa J.K.ROWLING.

Hola!

Muchas gracias por el review **Kate**! Me ha sacado una enorme sonrisa, muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo de dejar una pequeña anotación ! Te lo agradezco muchísimo! . Ah! Y respecto a tu comentario sobre el propietario de los ojos verdes :p creo saber hacia quien andas imaginando :p jej, pero solo te digo que ese personaje ya vendrá mas adelante! Todavía no puede aparecer :p! Y bueno! En este cap saldrás de dudas y se dará a conocer el que observa a Draco y Hermione! ;)

**Pumuki:** Muchas gracias! Jeje si, dejo bastantes cosas en el aire, y si se iran descubriendo! Tienes razón respecto a que Draco sabe mas cosas que Hermione ;) Pero como en todas las historias, ya se vera..al final :p

**Silviota **Lo ire explicando poco a poco, explicare quien ataca, porque lo hace, y que papel tienen en todo esto Draco y Hermione.

**Oromalfoy**: Muchas gracias, aquí tienes otro cap!

Bueno! Disfruten de la lectura es todo lo que deseo! Muchos besos! Y..dejen rr! ;) Tanto si les gusta como si no!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Entre dos**

Corriendo a toda velocidad por los enormes jardines de Hogwarts, pasaba una jovencita de 15 años, preciosos cabellos castaños y enormes ojos verdes. _Lo vas a conseguir lo vas a conseguir vamos Hecate! Vamos…_ Justo en ese momento, por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, se asomaba una criatura horripilante, haciendo una mueca, retorno al interior.

-Señor…había alguien en la biblioteca.-El hombre con dibujos tribales en la cara desvió finalmente la mirada de la ventana, para dirigirse a la criatura que se le dirigía. El negro de sus ojos escrutó la criatura.

-No me digas…tú y otro, bajad a los jardines. Traedme a la chica,-y mirando a la criatura directamente a los ojos añadió-con vida.

Mientras tanto, cada vez más cercana al bosque corría la chica, su pie sangraba excedidamente, pues había saltado por la ventana de la sección de pociones, y había logrado frenar su caída con un hechizo, sin embargo no había podido evitar golpearse. _Tengo que lograrlo…_se repetía mentalmente. De repente, oyó un ruido hueco detrás de ella, y sin parar de correr, logró entrever dos criaturas pequeñas y deformes que corrían en su dirección desde la puerta del castillo.

-No…-sollozó sin parar de correr, en ese instante, se encontró en un dilema, podía seguir corriendo eternamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, o podía internarse en el bosque y tener una mínima posibilidad de salvarse. Sin dudar un solo instante más, la muchacha se internó en el bosque prohibido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione y Draco llevarían 3 horas durmiendo, cuando fueron despertados por un sonido brusco, una explosión, muy…muy cercana a ellos…

Draco se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Hermione se golpeara con la rama sobre la que dormían, esta le miró fulminante. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para discusiones, una especie de niebla blanca empezó a envolver el lugar. Hermione notó una mano agarrarla fuertemente, ahogo un grito al ver que se trataba de Draco, la había hecho silenciarse colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh-le dijo mirando los alrededores.-No te separes ni un solo instante de mi Granger.

-Draco…que pasa?-pregunto preocupada Hermione.-¿Qué es todo esto?

Draco alzó una ceja-¿Desde cuando esas formalidades?-

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para bromas, Hermione seguía a Draco lo más cerca posible, pero el andaba muy rápido, esquivando ramas y árboles que se alzaban a su paso, de vez en cuando se daba la vuelta para ver si Hermione seguía ahí. Mientras andaban en silencio, escuchando ruidos de pasos amortiguados, Draco hizo aparecer un extraño aparato circular de madera, que flotaba en el aire.

-Una brújula!-dijo Hermione sorprendida, mirando el aparato. Miro a Draco con curiosidad. Él sonrió.

-No solo los sangre sucia sabéis de estos aparatos que inventáis, he de admitir, que por lo menos sirven para algo…aunque son extremadamente primitivos.-Hermione le miró con expresión reprobadora.

-Ah si? Pues bien que los usas.-dijo refunfuñando.

-Anda y calla.-dijo con buen humor, caminando todavía más deprisa.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Pues…yo diría-dijo pensativo mientras miraba la brújula-que…por ahí.-señalo un enorme árbol recubierto de moho grisáceo.

-Vamos a entrar ahí?-dijo Hermione recelosa mirando el aspecto de aquel árbol. Draco la miró sonriendo, _vaya con el bicho._-Tienes miedo Granger?-Esta le miró fulminante.

-Me da más miedo juntarme a ti que acercarme a un árbol podrido.

-No parecía darte miedo estar junto a mi esta noche…-Eso fue como la gota que colmó el vaso para Hermione, no bastaba con deber estar pegada todo el día al apestoso Malfoy, sino que también ahora, debía aguantar sus bromas, Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, Draco pensó que por vergüenza, pero lo que volvía la cara de Hermione completamente roja no era la vergüenza si no la rabia. Estampó una violenta torta en la mejilla del muchacho, dejándolo aturdido. Con una mano en la mejilla, y mirando fijamente a Hermione, iba a decir algo, y Hermione se preparaba para el segundo asalto, cuando de repente, rompiendo el aire a su paso, una flecha aterrizó a unos metros de la cabeza de Hermione.

-¿Qué…?-logró articular, de repente, miles de flechas llenaron el bosque, cayendo en todos los lados. Hermione fue propulsada al suelo por Draco que saltó encima de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Agáchate!-dijo Draco empujándola todavía más-tenemos que llegar al árbol!-gritaba el muchacho entre los ruidos de flechas y de gritos de criaturas que avanzaban por el bosque.-Ahhhhh!

-Draco!- gritó Hermione que estaba junto al árbol y lista para atravesarlo, pero Draco se había quedado en el suelo unos metros atrás, una flecha le había traspasado el costado. Hermione hizo ademán de ir hacia él, pero en ese momento unas manos tiraron de ella agarrándola por los brazos, y la llevaron al interior del árbol. Lo último que pudo ver antes de ser arrastrada completamente, fue unas criaturas de unos dos metros de altura aparecer de entre los árboles, junto a personas normales con arcos, y a Draco que gritaba, pues la flecha que le traspasaba se estaba rodeando de un halo azul eléctrico.-¡Draco!-gritó desesperada intentando deshacerse de aquel que le arrastraba. El rubio levanto la mirada nublada, mirando como Hermione desaparecía al interior del árbol.

-Busca a Nelh!-gritó este al tiempo que perdía el conocimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chica de ojos verdes, seguía corriendo a través del bosque, _quiero salir de aquí¡Ahora! _pero no podía, debía escapar de aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero ¿adonde iría? Ella no conocía el bosque, no tenia ni idea de adonde dirigirse. Corría muy deprisa, no le costaba esquivar las ramas, sin embargo su pie la ralentizaba notablemente, debía remediarlo. Se sentó, escondiéndose detrás de la rama de un pequeño árbol, respiraba entrecortadamente, y su corazón latía fuertemente. Con un movimiento brusco se quitó el zapato, y posó suavemente sus manos sobre su pie, tenía un ángulo raro, y no dejaba de salir sangre.

-Vamos…deprisa…-dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Unos momentos después, una luz roja brotó de sus dedos, cubriendo su pie por completo, este, retomo una forma más o menos normal.

-Bien…con esto, de momento bastara.- La chica se levantó sin pararse ni un segundo más, y siguió adentrándose en el bosque.

A un kilómetro de donde estaba la chica, corría, un muchacho rubio, con una profunda herida en el costado, dejando tras él, 20 cadáveres, de criaturas y humanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione acababa de caer en medio de un enorme campo de trigo, sobre algo blando.

-Ah!-gritó al ver que se trataba de un muchacho. Hermione se levantó medio aturdida.-Draco! Tengo que volver!-estaba desesperada, no veía el árbol por ningún lugar¡_Pero donde estoy! _El muchacho se levanto despacio, era bastante alto, pero Hermione no podía ver su cara ya que él estaba mirando algo en el suelo, pero si podía ver su cabello castaño completamente revuelto por la caída. A Hermione le latía el corazón muy deprisa. _Quien es este…_ El muchacho al fin levantó la cara, y Hermione pudo difícilmente aguantar el equilibrio. (N/A: lol) Unos enormes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes se clavaron en Hermione, con el mismo color que las aguas del caribe, y como si fuera poco, estaban resaltados por la piel bronceada del muchacho, aunque a Hermione le costó deshacerse de su estado de parálisis momentánea, consiguió centrar otra vez sus pensamientos, bueno casi…_Dios, estoy soñando…seguro!_ –Qui…quien eres tu¡De donde has salido!-El muchacho miro intensamente a Hermione, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Y entonces, una sublime voz salió de aquellos perfectos labios.

-Me llamo Arsenius.-Hermione tenia cara de boba, ahora le hipnotizaban sus labios, _ha hablado? Eh¿Qué ha dicho?_ Hermione se puso roja como un tomate. Ya estaba bien! Debía dejar de pensar en este chico, y pensar en Draco herido y atrapado en medio del bosque prohibido.

-Encantada-(N/A: literalmente) Hermione se alejo un poco del chico observando todo su alrededor…era todo campo, ni un solo árbol…-¿Dónde estamos¿Porque me has arrastrado en el bosque¡Tenemos que volver mi amigo esta herido!-El chico miró a Hermione sorprendido. _Amigo…_

-Estamos al otro lado del árbol, este es el lado oeste del bosque.-_otra vez esa voz tan bella…_pensó Hermione.

-¿Esto, forma parte del bosque prohibido? Pero si aquí no hay rastro de bosque a mas de kilómetros!

- Cuando te acerques a los bordes del campo podras observar que es un encantamiento, bueno ahora tenemos que irnos, aquí no estamos seguros. Sígueme.-Dijo el chico mientras andaba.-Pero para responder a tus preguntas-dijo este girándose hacia Hermione que no se había movido.- Tu amigo no habría podido protegerte, no se si tuviste tiempo de verlo pero habían mas de 20 atacantes. Y ahora no podemos volver a por él. Dudo que siga con vida.-dijo tajante. Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago._ Muerto…_repitió mentalmente.

-¡Pero…eso, no, no puede ser! No puede haber muerto! No lo habrán matado!-dijo con un hilo de voz. A punto de llorar. Draco había hecho tanto por ella para sacarla del castillo y alejarla de quien fuera que había atacado Hogwarts, que se sentía culpable de estar ahí en compañía de un chico impresionantemente atractivo, y pensar en cosas así.-Tenemos que volver.-dijo decidida. El muchacho se acercó, y la sentó entre las ramas de trigo. Se acerco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame chica, si volvemos, y tu amigo ya no esta, pero en vez de eso nos encontramos con todo un grupo de criaturas que nos quieren muertos, no habrá servido de nada que él te haya protegido, lo entiendes? Conozco el lugar donde él quería llevarte, y también a la persona a la que buscáis. Te llevare ante ella, y a partir de ahí deberás arreglártelas sola.

-Pero…-el chico la calló con una señal, la hizo levantarse y caminar junto a él. El silencio de unos minutos después fue roto por un ruido proveniente del…estómago de Hermione. Esta se sonrojó y el chico la miro sorprendido.

-Tengo hambre-se excusó levantando los hombros y poniéndose mas roja aun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chica llegó a un especie de descampado, no se escuchaba nada…ni un solo ruido. Aguzó la mirada un poco más, y allí a unos metros delante de ella, sus ojos toparon con un enorme bulto en el suelo, era un hombre, un hombre grandísimo. La chica empezó a temblar del miedo, no solo había uno, a su alrededor habían muchos más, hombres grandes y también hombres normales, así como criaturas como las que la perseguían. Todos parecían haber sufrido el mismo ataque, parecía que el corazón les hubiese explotado.

-Dios mío…-susurro.-A duras penas, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, empezó a avanzar evitando los cadáveres. Nada más hubo dejado atrás a todos los muertos empezó a correr como una loca, golpeándose varias veces en los brazos y la cara, por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas._ Porque…_ Esa era su pregunta. ¿Por qué, y cómo? Porque habían entrado los mortifagos en el castillo, cómo lo habían conseguido, porque la perseguían criaturas horribles y como iba a escapar de ellos, porqué habían tantos cadáveres ahí, y cómo habían muerto. Y mejor… ¿Quién los había matado? La chica a duras penas veía lo que había delante, pero pudo escuchar ruidos extraños a su alrededor, rodeándola por completo, aunque estuviera corriendo sentía que la rodeaban. _Mierda…porque! De esta no salgo…criaturas del bosque prohibido. _Se sintió desesperada¡Maldita situación!

-Joder!-gritó al tropezarse con algo y caer de boca. Entonces sintió que la agarraban y le ponían un arma en el cuello, algo afilado. La opresión cesó de repente. La chica se giró y pudo observar un chico de cabellos rubios, de unos 19 años, muy alto, cubierto de sangre, y al que le costaba respirar.

-Creí que eras uno de aquellos.-dijo entrecortadamente el muchacho. Se sentó entre unos arbustos, y empezó a toser. La chica se quedó de pie, parada, sin saber que hacer. _Lo que me faltaba. Pero…un momento!_

-Tu eres del colegio! Yo te conozco…eres de Slytherin.-El rubio subió la mirada hacia aquella chica.

-Draco Malfoy.-dijo este sonriendo difícilmente.-Así que ese era Draco Malfoy, ese era el muchacho frió que había oído hablar en la biblioteca. No parecía tan ofensivo.

-Mi nombre es Hecate, necesito que alguien me ayude, me persiguen.-dijo ella.-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?-Draco se sorprendió ante lo directa que era aquella chica.

-No se si te serviré de mucho, como puedes ver no estoy en muy buen estado-dijo cada vez mas difícilmente. La chica entonces se agachó y se acercó mucho a Draco. Este observó atentamente a la chica, estaba llena de arañazos en la cara, seguramente por las ramas. Y le miraba con sus ojos verdes, como pidiendo permiso para acercarse un poco más, Draco no estaba en estado de negar nada, así que la dejo acercarse. La chica posó una mano sobre la herida de su costado, y con la otra se apoyó en su pecho. En el momento en el que la chica cerraba los ojos, un líquido rojo salió de su mano, posándose sobre la herida de Draco, este sintió un escalofrió, y como el dolor desaparecía poco a poco. La herida fue cerrándose, pero no completamente, aunque ahora, ya estaba en condiciones de aguantarlo. La chica abrió los ojos, brillaban muchísimo, y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Le dedico una sonrisa cansada.

-Gracias.-dijo él muy sorprendido. Era magia antigua…eso quería decir…_quizás…_Pensó él.

-No hay de que.-La muchacha sonrió tímidamente, ahora ya tenia a alguien con ella, alguien que seguro, podría protegerla. Draco se levantó, cogiendo de las manos a la chica y levantándola a su vez. La miró intensamente a los ojos, ella tembló _esos ojos…_, Draco la agarró por la cintura y se acerco a su rostro peligrosamente, la chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos._ No ira a…_pero sus pensamientos fueron acallados por los labios de aquel rubio tan impresionante, la besó suavemente, solo un roce de labios, pero eso bastó a la muchacha para saber que aquel, no era un hombre normal, y también para saber, que ese beso, que la había electrizado, cuando él había tocado sus labios, había sentido su pulso acelerarse como nunca, y una corriente eléctrica descender desde sus labios a todo el cuerpo, así como cada uno de sus sentidos estremecerse, y entonces sabia, que aquello se repetiría, y que no acabaría ahí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry sorry sorry! Jajaj

Sorry primero por tardar! Perdon luego por hacer aparecer más protagonistas y separar a nuestra parejita, pero tranquilidad, todo llega a su debido momento… Actualizare lo antes posible y de ahora en adelante caps mas largos! Este lo pongo ya, para ir avanzando un pko!

Muxos besos! Y ya saben! Todo aquel que lea, y piense algo sobre la historia…deje un reviewww. Lo suplica una escritora desesperada :'(

BsitS!


End file.
